


My Little Honeybee

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings with your boyfriend Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honeybee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/215167) by fangirlf. 



> My first writing so take it easy on me.

When you first open your eyes, you noticed your angel’s arm wrapped you. Turning carefully not to wake him.

Castiel had this scent that was just him. He always smelled like nature. Today it was fresh raindrops and his breath smelt of honey. You couldn’t help yourself from scooting in closer, he was so warm.  The angel looked so peaceful while he slept… that’s when you remembered he doesn’t sleep. You had been gazing at him for quite some time.

“Cas?” “Yes, (Y/N)”, blush immediately filled your cheeks and it felt like your heart was about to jump out of your chest… crap, Cas also had super hearing. “Relax, Honeybee”, he kissed your forehead while his hand was rubbing circles on your back. A smile crept onto your lips and you couldn’t help it. The sweet innocent kiss soon turned into a rough passionate one.

In one swift movement Castiel was on top of you without breaking the kiss. His hand started going up your shirt when you stopped him.  Cas gave you his signature puppy dog look in protest. “Cas, we have to get up, we can’t start this up.” “Can we just stay here for a little longer?” His ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing, all you wanted to do was look at them all day. Sadly if you guys didn’t get up, Sam and Dean would’ve barged in. “Come on angel boy time to get up.”

To your surprise, Dean wasn’t even up yet and Sam was probably out jogging. Walking into the kitchen of the bunker. You started getting the ingredients for pancakes and bacon. While you were cooking them on the stove, you feel a pair of big strong arms wrap around you in a hug. “Smells good, my little Honeybee”, he says as he kisses the top of your head. The sweet angel washed his hands and started helping you cook the bacon. If anyone saw you guys they would have thought you two were an average couple. Not that you wished for your relationship to be different. The whole dating an angel was very adventurous and you loved it.

Breakfast was done and that’s when Dean woke up and Sam came back from his morning run. They both greeted you and both went for the coffee. Cas grabbed some pancakes and bacon and started eating it. Even though angels didn’t eat, Cas did to make you happy. Even it just tasted like molecules to him, he still ate your cooking. Once you were both done Cas kissed you… for a second to long. He still didn’t quite get PDA. “Get a room you two”, Dean said. You both just smiled and laughed.


End file.
